


Tease

by csichick_2



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has to pay Tony back for teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“You’re an evil tease, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growls as he pins his lover to the bed.

“Boss?”

“Tempting me all day with your fine ass in those tight jeans. Did you really think there would be no consequences?”

“Jethro…” Tony breathes, slightly nervous.

“Shh, Tony,” Jethro murmurs, “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to make you feel good, very good.”

“What’s the catch?”

“You don’t get to come until I tell you.”

*****

“Oh, god Jethro…” Tony cries out after what feels like hours of having been teased by his lover.

Gibbs smirks as his fingertips skim across Tony’s thighs. “Need something, Tony?”

“I need to feel you. I need to come,” Tony whines.

“Not yet, Tony.” Gibbs murmurs before attacking a nipple with his tongue, causing Tony to arch up into him.

“Tease,” Tony mutter.

“Pot, kettle, black,” Gibbs mumbles as he switches to the other nipple.

“Please…”

“Please what, Tony?”

“Please Jethro… please let me come,” Tony begs.

“How do you want me to get you off, Tony?” Jethro asks, on edge himself. “You want me to use my hand or my mouth? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me. Please Jethro. Please fuck me,” Tony pants.

Gibbs quickly preps Tony and presses into his lover. He roughly strokes Tony’s cock as he thrusts. “Come for me, Tony.”

Those four words send Tony over the edge and he comes hard, bringing Gibbs with him.

“What did you learn about wearing those jeans?” Gibbs murmurs as he cleans them up.

“That I need to ear wear them more often,” Tony responds, a tired smirk on his face.


End file.
